


Summer tempest

by nrr



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrr/pseuds/nrr
Summary: In the middle of the summer, on this blazing hot day, a wraith who was so desperate of the cold comfort, he found himself here again at the Lin Kuei temple.





	Summer tempest

**Author's Note:**

> Yey, I guess?  
> Yesterday I ask whether my friend agree with Subby looks like John Wick or not?  
> She said Sub is too asian...
> 
> But he low-key looks alike tho.

Summer has mercy.

After a few tries at guessing the door's combination and a few brain cells were fried. Scorpion finally get it right. Damn the Lin Kuei for changing the password every three weeks! He almost burned the door down out of frustration, but he got to keep this civilian.

Legend says the Lin Kuei temple always covers in snowfall throughout the year. Doesn't It sound like a wonderful summer vacation? A place to escape from this dry frying desert hell he calls home. It was unusual for the wraith to come all the way here by foot and not by his flaming teleportation for some reasonable reason. Once he arrived where this sacred place located, Scorpion was greatly shocked that the rumor isn't true. The sun's still blazing even here, burning his poor melting skin. Not to mention his large amount of disappointment and immeasurable utter bitterness.

The angry wraith kicks the wooden door wide open, taking out his anger on the poor piece of wood, unsure whether to feels relieve or not that the door wasn't destroyed. Without caring, he rushed in the living room. A large but a lonely room, even though the light is bright, left, right, no one's around but a huge messes and a blue clothes scattering around on the ground. There's even breadcrumbs on the loveseat.  
How could a man this age acts so disgrace, especially a man who has the Grandmaster as a title? Irritated, the wraith can't help but feels the heat building up inside, much hotter than the burning sun outside. Was he got invited here just to come and clean this guy's room?! What is he, a housewife?! Son of a bitch.

After successfully convincing himself to do the chores that wasn't his, Scorpion started with a load of comic books and a few 'magazines' that were deserted on the floor. His good eyes noticed the TMNT collected book among the rubbish. His instinct immediately telling him to kneel down and inspect it closer. Scorpion ended up sitting there on the dirty loveseat, giggling at the dry sense of humor and staring at the intense fighting scenes, reading from volume 1 to 11 for about an hour. He forgot about cleaning entirely.

Even with patience and all the books already went on a shelf, to a 'place' they belong to, the living room was still a rat's cave.  
Maybe picking up some clothes up would tidy thing up a bit. Scanning the room, a targets on sight. He picked a brief up, pinching it reluctantly especially when he saw how soaked it was. Since there's no wash machine on sight, the angry wraith piled the smelly clothes on top of one another and kicked the huge pile of cloth out of his frustration. Everything's now scattered even more. To think that he had to do something like a chores for some ignorant adult. Fuck cleaning, now he's sleeping. Where's that bastard's bedroom?

Drenched in sweat from all those wasted effort, Scorpion feels like he's going to pass out from the evening's hellfire heat. A refreshing bath or two would refreshen his fatigue, but then the connected glasses bathroom was currently occupied by a gloomy silhouette. Nevermind, he doesn't feel like it anyway.  
The piled up exhaustion hits him a bit too hard in the head. The tired wraith tosses his worn out body on the blue comfy bed, perfectly land. Not even bothered to take off his shoes. At least the bedroom's clean enough to snooze off. He rolls over the bedsheet, wrinkles it. Ah, how much he misses this soft and classy bed. Scorpion spent a few good minutes caressing the white satin to his pleasure.

The inevitable drowsiness is luring him in, the darkness without the light on, the mild refreshing soap scent in the air, he buries his face deep in the white cold pillow and draws a deep breath.  
He misses this too, this familiar fragrance. Even the faintest scent of his that lingers on the bedsheet gives off such a familiar and alluring smell. The aroma is driving him insane. It reminds him of someone...  
Embarrassed, Scorpion covers his mask and face behind his hands. Is he obsessing over this young cryomancer or is it the summer heat that made him goes crazy?

He perks up.  
Must be the heat.

 

While the wraith busy with a silly thoughts in his head, a dim shadow in a bathroom grows closer. Oh, yeah, there's a person behind that blurry glass. Scorpion knows that it was no one other than the room's owner and the head of this place himself, the one who was his equal. He smirks, hidden his curved lips behind a metal mask. As the hazy door was slide open to the other side, a familiar figure steps out from a cold steamy shower. A handsome looking young man with a perfect build and a perfect smile: Kuai Liang.

Scorpion stares at the Lin Kuei and fuming mist that follows him before realizing that this man's lower half was exposed to thin air. Heart pounding, embarrassed, to think that he had seen the vulnerable current state Kuai Liang in, the wraith averts his gaze instantly at the sight of 'that'.

"I thought you wouldn't come," the cryomancer chuckles lightly. His voice was soothing, not as raspy as usual.

Still, the wraith doesn't lift up his head nor move an inch, "you said it was an urgent," he denies a chance to take a peek at the well sculpted body down further.

"We didn't see each other for quite a long while and I was worried about you," he says so casually while looking for something to dry his hair with.

Scorpion waited patiently, glancing from time to time and listening to Kuai rustles roughly through the dresser for a towel. He didn't even notice how fast his heart was beating nor how shallow his breathing was until the cryomancer declares his proud success in finding a piece of cloth.

The wraith scooted a little further to the right of the bed, allows another to lay down beside him. Facing each other.  
Dripping wet. Kuai Liang who didn't dry himself properly is now rolling side to side as if he's a kid who got himself a new bed, making the wrinkled bedsheet soaking wet with cold dripping droplets.

"You should at least put some clothes on," a wise advice from the profusely sweating wraith as he dreamily gazes in those glacier blue pair of eyes and those messy soaked black hair. He found it difficult to take his eyes away from them.

Chuckles, the cryomancer leans in closer, whispering softly in the wraith's covered ear, "There's no need for it anyway." He strokes Scorpion's head gently, the coldness seeps past through the thick fabric hood, cooling his heat down.  
This light touch is what he's always long for, a cold yet a soft sensation, tenderly caressing his body, tracing kindly on his rough leather skin like a gentle breeze of the new start of spring.  
He was half asleep, about to close his eyes down for a tranquil slumber, his heart felt so calm and at peace until he feels the hard pressure presses a few inches above his thigh. This Lin Kuei bastard was groping his rear lower part, touching the area to his pleasure, grinning at how squishy the ass was. This, this is the man who was respected by the others, who was called the Grandmaster, whom he pours out his heart and trust on.

Scorpion storms off in anger, rapidly walks out the room with a loud stomping, leaving Kuai laying alone in the dark.

The cryomancer drumming his fingers against the pillow impatiently. With a cheeky grin on his face, he knows that the wraith will come back any second now.

 

See? With a red blush on his covered cheeks and a tense furrowed eyebrows just as he thought. Kuai welcoming his guest with an open arms and a big hug.

Oh, how he wishes summer would be longer.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is what I spent my entire month on, huh? On this trash fanfic? Shame on me, me.
> 
> 11 is out, a bit disappoint, but a-ok.
> 
> Meanwhile I'm working my ass off here to buy a new pc, mk mobile will suffice for now.


End file.
